When Water and Fire Mix
by lvsasukun
Summary: A girl escapes from rouge ninjas while trying to find her father. Who is her father? Will she fall in love with one of his students? I hate summaries. Rated M for later chapters SasuOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** this is my first time doing one of these...so any comments or suggestions are welcomed. And please review to let me know if I should continue or not. I dont want to bore anyone:)

Chapter 1

Raine is from the Village of the Waves, and was raised by a man she thought was her father and his rouge ninja followers. When she was younger her mother disappeared, leaving her with her father and grandparents. As Raine grew, she noticed that something didn't quite feel right with her father. She kept questioning her grandmother for answers until one day she finally gave in. "Akira is not your real father," Raine's grandmother said, "Your real father lives in the Leaf Village." This of course came as real surprise to Raine.

_I mean, I knew something wasn't right with him and me, but I never imagined that he wasn't my real father_

"Your real father was on a mission here in the Wave Village. He and your mother, well, you know. After that he left and hasn't returned. We know he used to send letters and such, but after a while we didn't hear anything else about it. We figured Akira found out that you were not his and put a stop to the letters. After Kimakoe disappeared and your grandfather died, I didn't want to tell you the truth because I knew that you would want to go and find your real father." As Raine listened to her grandmother she realized how much she truly hated the man she thought to be her father. "You're right," Raine replied, "I probably would have gone to find my real father, and I probably still will." Her grandmother stared at her for minute with intense, unshakable eyes. "But what?" was the only thing her grandmother could say. Raine sat back in her chair. _How could I possible escape father, no, Akira? _"It is going to be hard to find a way to leave … Akira. He has men watching me constantly. I'm surprised that he doesn't send someone with me here to visit you. I'm surprised he lets me visit at all." Raine's grandmother shot her a worried look and then quickly looked away. "All that I can say to you is to be careful. I know you are going to try to leave no matter what, so there is no reason for me to lecture you." Raine tried to hide her surprised look before her grandmother saw it. _Thank you Grandma, for understanding._ Raine got up and hugged her grandmother, and then started for the door. "I love you," Raine said quietly to the old woman behind her. "I love you to, Raine," was all of the reply she received.

That would be the last time she ever heard her grandmother's voice, for Akira, Raine's father, had decided to be rid of her. Raine, of course, found out that her father was behind the death of both her grandparents, which made her hate him even more.

_That dirty bastard. How could he? She was the only person left that meant something to me_Raine fell to the ground trying to hold back her sobs. It had been two years since her grandmother's death, but she still thought about her almost every day. She had been training for most of the day, like she did every other day of her extremely boring life. Completely exhausted and drenched in sweat from pushing herself to her physical limit caused her to think of bathing. Raine pulled herself up and began walking. _I'm glad no one was made to watch me train today. Father has been le__tting up some recently. Fool__. But I'm really glad he has never sent anyone with me to the bath. _Raine finally saw the river come into view. This was her favorite place go. There was waterfall and everything. _This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I guess I do have to give Akira credit for having good taste in scenery. Jerk._

After a while of standing under the waterfall Raine heard the bird call that was used when her friend wanted to talk with her. He usually came to her when she was bathing. The fact that this man, someone she had only seen once, and someone who she didn't even know the name of, was watching her when she was completely naked didn't bother her at all. This man had been coming to talk to her for the past couple of years. Sometimes he sent other men to question her, but most of the time he was the only one that would come. _I guess it is kind of weird that I let him see me naked. Most of the time I am really sh__y__ when it comes to people and stuff, but with him it is different. The first time I met him it was extremely awkward, but since then…we have become really good friends! I mean, I guess you could call us friends, right? What if he doesn't feel that way about me? I'm being silly. He really does care about me. That is why he is doing this for me! At first I thought about him having other intentions, but I realized that that was a stupid accusation. If he just wanted my body, he would have taken it a long time ago. And I have been giving him info about Father's plans and followers, and he still comes, and doesn't really ask about them anymore. We actually talk. Like friends, or like brothers and sisters would, I mean, I guess. I wouldn't really know…But still, the first time we met was actually kind of funny now that I think about it…_

_FLASH BACK_

_I walked over to the stream and started to unclothe. When I was just about to jump in someone attacked me. I started to freak, of course. I was completely naked and some man was holding me down to the ground. I totally kicked his ass. That would have been a funny sight! I probably only won because he was distracted. I asked him who he was and why he attacked me. He seemed kind of shocked when I didn't kill him. I didn't think it__s right to decide who dies and who does__n't. I mean, it was right after Grandma's death, and I was still very angry and upset at my so called father. He got up and sat down just looking at me like I was crazy and said, "A-Are you one of the…rouge ninjas?" I had to laugh. __"Ummmm.__Sort of.__ I mean, my father is, and he hasn't really given me a choice. But if I had to choose, I__ would__definitely leave." He looked understandingly at me, and then asked, "A-Are all of your father's followers as strong as you?" I found that to be a strange question, and __I__ still do. "I stopped training with Father's followers a long time ago. I train by myself now, but to answer your question…well, I don't really know. I'm pretty sure they are. I mean, I'm pretty sure they are a lot stronger. My father is a lot stronger than me. So, I'm guessing that they are too." He looked down deep in thought. When he looked back up he seemed to be worried. He told me that his job was tracking down rouge ninjas and killing them. He asked me if I would be a spy for him and give him information on my father and his followers. Of course I agreed…_

PRESENT

_Ever since then he has been with me, helping me with my problems and such. Sometimes he watches me train and tells me that I really need to get away from here because they only want to use me. I mean, I really want to get away, but I still don't understand why _they _would want to use _me._ I am a coward and a wimp. That is why I haven't been able to escape yet. He, I wish I knew his name, has been__ talking to a nearby village. He thinks that they will help me escape. I really hope so…_

Raine swam over to the other side of the river close to the woods in order to hear her friend better. "Raine! I've got really good news," the man said in a sort of strangled whisper, trying to hold back his excitement, "they said that they would help you! I told them your situation and everything, and they are willing to help you!" Raine sat there for a moment, shocked and not knowing what to say. "Really?" she asked very quietly. "Yes!" Raine's head fell a little and her shoulders started to shake. "What's wrong? Are you okay, Raine?" The man hidden in the forest sounded a little worried. Raine could hear him moving closer. "I'm fine. I'm just…happy. I'm so happy that I can finally leave this place! But, I'm also kind of sad." Van stopped moving toward her and asked, "What are you sad about, love? You are finally going to be rid of everything you hate. And don't say that you're out of here until you're actually out. It is going to be more difficult then it seems." Raine got out of the water and started to dress. "I'm going to be leaving you. You are the only _real_ friend I have ever had, and I mean, I know that sounds crazy. I mean, I have only seen you once and I don't even know your name. I'm sure I am the only one who feels that way. I should probably just shut up." Suddenly, Van is behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Of course I think of you as a friend. I-I love you, like a younger sister, or, or, something! I mean, I don't want to see you go, but you _need_ to go! I promise Raine, I _will_ see you again!" Raine turned around and hugged him around his neck. "So, I guess that this is the last time I will see you for a while?" Van pulled her away to look into her eyes. "Until I can make my way to the Leaf Village, yeah. Be careful, okay?" Raine smiled. "Of course! I can't wait until that day!" They both looked at each other one last time and started to turn away to go their opposite directions. "Hey!" Raine yelled back at the retreating man. "Hmm?" the man said as he turned to face Raine. "What's your name?!" The man started to laugh, "My name is Van! See you later, Raine!" Van ran back into the woods without another sound. Vein popage _No__ last name? I see how it is. __That jerk_

A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER

_I can't believe that I am finally at the Leaf Village__! Well, almost. I should probably stop here and clean up a little bit. I don't want to go in there looking like a dirty slut or anything. _Raine hopped down from the tree she was in and headed for a small lake she had spotted. _I hope I can find him. I mean, if I can't then I will have nowhere to go and no one to go to. What if he doesn't like me, or doesn't want me? What if he has other kids, and they don't like me? Why am I worrying so much? I guess I can't help but worry. I have given up everything to come here. I guess the only thing I can do is to hope everyone is nice and everything works out okay. I should try to be more optimistic. That is going to be my new goal after I find my father, if I can find him…_


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Naruto :)**

Raine slowly walked up to the gate of the Leaf Village. _Wow! This place is amazing. Oh no. There are guards. What am I suppose to do? What am I suppose to say? _"Hello Miss. How can I help you today?" The guard on the left asked. "Well, umm, I - I am here b-because I am looking for someone. Well, my f-father to be exact." The guard on the right stepped up and started to speak, "I am guessing that you have never met your father and you were told that he resided here in this village?" _Wow…that was weird…_ "Well, y-yes actually." The guard on the left talked next, "You should probably go and talk to the Hokage about your situation, unless you know exactly who you're looking for and where to find him." Raine sighed and started to walk toward the gate. _Wow, that was easier than I thought. I can't believe how nice they are! _"Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!" Raine replied as she walked through the gate into the entrance of the Leaf Village. Her heart was racing and could not wait until she found the Hokage. _What am I suppose to say to the Hokage? He is one of the best ninja to have ever lived! There is no way that he would see me and listen to my problem. Especially when he doesn't even know who I am! I guess I need to ask someone where his office, or whatever, is. All of these people are looking at me. Do I have something on my face of something? It is probably just because they do not recognize me. I mean, they aren't looking at me mean or anything. _"Umm, excuse me Sir? Could you please tell me where I can find the Hokage?" The older man looked at her weird then realized that she was not from this village. "Sure."

When Raine entered the Hokage's office she immediately looked down and became very, very nervous. "What can I help you with today, young one?" the Hokage asked. The Hokage had a raspy, warm, friendly kind of voice. It made Raine want to trust him, so she did. "I'm here looking for my father, Sir. My grandmother told me that he was a ninja from the Leaf Village and met my mother while he was on a mission. Do you think that you can possible help me, Sir?" Raine waited for a reply, and got one, but not the one she was hoping for. "Where are you from?" Raine quickly looked up and then back down. She was hoping she didn't have to share her past with anyone. "I am from the Wave Village Sir." Raine held her breath. "Are you a ninja? You look as if you are, and if I am correct, there are no ninja in the Wave Village." Raine shuffled for a moment and let out the breath she was holding in. This was the question she did not want to hear, or answer. "Yes. I am a ninja."

After telling the Hokage about her past, which she really didn't want to do and made her uncomfortable, he asked, "So how did you escape your father, Raine?" Raine struggled to keep her chuckle to herself, only allowing a small smile to show. "Actually, it was quite easy." The Hokage replied only with a raised eyebrow. "When they went to go raid the village that offered me help, I did a simple clone jutsu. Ha! They didn't even notice. The villagers hid me until my father and everyone went away. I made my replacement act as if I were going to take a bath. I guess no one followed me or realized that I was gone until it was too late." The Hokage smiled. "Sometimes, the simplest and easiest of jutsus are the strongest. You were very lucky. Now that I know why and how you came to be here, do _you_ have any ideas on how to find your father? Because I really don't know how I am going to be able to find your father out of all of the ninja that live here in the Leaf Village." Raine stood for a moment before speaking, "Well, do you keep records of the missions and who went on them? Because if you do then you could just look up everyone who went on a mission to the Wave Village sixteen years ago, that would narrow things down quite a bit." The Hokage raised his eyebrow again. "Well now, aren't we 

bright? Yes, we do keep records. I suppose I could send somebody to grab the records and I can call all of them up here to ask if they fornicated with someone in the Wave Village." Raine blushed. The Hokage sent a messenger out to look through the records. "I am sorry to have to ask you to do this for me." Raine said, clearly upset about having to bother the Hokage. "That's okay. This is my job, to help people in my village." Raine looked up just long enough to see the Hokage smile at her. "Do you have any special abilities of any kind? That might help us out a bit too." Raine pondered for a moment. There were some things that she did that she had never seen the others do, and they looked strange when they saw her do them, but no one had ever told her that she had anything different from the others. "No, not that I know of," Raine finally replied.

After a short period of time several ninja started to show up. After explaining Raine's situation, many of them left. There were only two left in the room that admitted to having had some sort of relationship to a female in the Wave Village when another man walked in. This man looked old because his hair was gray, but his body and face said different. Even though his face was mostly covered by a mask, Raine could still tell that he was young. _Wow. He is…kind of attractive. And extremely late; reminds me of myself…_ The Hokage looked up to the man walking through the door. "You're late, Kakashi." Kakashi threw one arm up scratching the back of his head and smiled. "So what did I miss?" he asked. _Kakashi Hatake? The Copy Ninja? I can't believe it! _The Hokage explained the situation to Kakashi. He seemed kind of weird for a minute, but then the door slung open and a boy in an orange suite starting yelling. "KAKASHI! YOU'RE LIKE, THREE HOURS LATE!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!" Kakashi casually punched the loud boy on the head. "I have been here you idiot. I'm leaving now anyways Naruto." _He has only been here for like ten minutes… Naruto? Naruto Uzamaki?! It can't be! I have found two of the people that father talked about most – _"Well you have kept me and Sakura and Sasuke waiting long enough!" Naruto yelled. _Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, no doubt. Seeing how I have already seen the Copy Ninja and the Nine Tailed Fox boy, why would it be so weird to hear of the last survivor of the Uchiha's? This is just too crazy to be true! If father was here, he wouldn't know who to kill first! _"Well Raine, I am sorry I could not be of any help to you," Kakashi said actually looking at you for the first time. He kind of paused and stared for a moment. _Does he want a response?_ "That's o--" Naruto suddenly jumped beside Kakashi. "Wow! That's a really cute girl! Who is she?" Kakashi and Hokage sweat drop "Come on Naruto, let's go."

Eventually both men still left decided that even if Raine was their long lost daughter, they didn't really want her. The Hokage and Raine were the only two left in his office. She continued to look at her feet until the Hokage spoke, "Why won't you look at me?" Raine looked up quickly. "Because, my father said never to look your superiors in the eye, it would dishonor them to have _me_ looking at them. He used to hit me when he caught me looking at him without his permission." Raine replied rather embarrassed. "You should not live your life by what your father said. I would like it very much for you to look at me when you are talking. And you do not have to worry about anyone hitting you here. Okay?" The Hokage smiled. Raine stayed silent for a while, still not looking up. "You know, this isn't your fault." Raine fidgeted a little. "I know." Suddenly two big tear drops fell from adverted eyes.

MEAN WHILE



"Wow Sensei! She was really cute! What's her name again?" Naruto asked impatiently. Kakashi seemed to be in deep thought. "Raine," Kakashi replied seeming sidetracked. _Well, I did…that one time. But could this have happened? Why didn't she tell me if it did? Hokage said her father was a rouge ninja, that explains a lot. The more I think about it, the more she does look like Kimakoe…could it be? _"Naruto, shut up for a minute!" Naruto stopped talking and looked kind of shocked. "I'll be back in a minute, okay? Tell the others to wait just a little bit longer." Naruto stood there for a minute, still in shock of being yelled at. "Wait a minute! Kakashi! Where do you think you're going?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi stood outside of the Hokage's door wondering if what he was doing was right. Just as he opened the door he saw Raine start to cry. "Why are you crying?" the Hokage asked as nicely as possible. "I have nowhere to go, and no one to go to. I-I don't know what to do now," Raine said as several more tears fell to the floor. Just then the Hokage noticed that Kakashi was standing there. "What are doing here, Hatake?" Kakashi was kind of shocked at what he had just heard. _How could I not claim her now, even if she _wasn't _mine? But, for some reason, I'm pretty sure she is._ "I just remembered. Uhhh, I'm pretty sure that you're my daughter," Kakashi smiled and blushed.

_What did he just say? He _just_ remembered? That's saying a lot. What's wrong with him? Wait. _He_ is my father? No way! I mean, I actually found my father?! _"Your mom's name was Kimakoe, right?" Kakashi asked shyly. _Oh my God! He really is my dad!_ "Y-Yes. Yes she is."

Kakashi and Raine walked down the road to meet Kakashi's other students. "I'm glad the Hokage let you join my squad," Kakashi said, obviously trying to make things less awkward. It didn't work, it just made things more uncomfortable. "Yeah, me too." Raine replied quickly. She didn't want to seem ungrateful for Kakashi, she did leave everything behind to find him. She didn't want to throw it all away now. "Sooo. What's your full name?" Kakashi asked, still trying to break the tension. "Raine Kimakoe Kasana, but I would like to replace my last name with the one I should have." Her remark made both of them blush. "Raine Hatake? Sounds good to me." Kakashi said with a smile. Raine was happy that Kakashi didn't seem to care that she really wanted to be his daughter. Even though Raine really did want to be his daughter, it was going to be difficult to express her feelings to him. She had a rough time with the other adult male ninjas that followed her father, and not to mention all the things that he had done to her. "Did you want to move in with me? Or did you want a house for yourself? Don't be afraid to answer. I really don't mind either way. I just need to know so I can set something up." Raine thought for a minute…_I would like to live with him, but I don't think I would like to just yet. _"I would like to live with you Kakashi, but maybe not for a while. I think things would be awkward until we got to know each other better." Kakashi sighed. " I'm glad for that. I felt the same way, but you can stay with me until your house is set up. Oh, and umm tomorrow you will be taking some tests to see how much you know. That will let us see if you can actually join my students."

SCENE CHANGE

"Yeah, so this really cute girl named Raine—" "Naruto…SHUT UP!!" Sakura and Sasuke both yelled at the same time. "Naruto, you think every girl is cute!" Sakura said in a mean, nagging voice. "And you have bad taste in women," Sasuke added. Sakura gave Sasuke a mean look. Naruto threw something at Sasuke while saying, "Yeah, but Raine is a lot prettier than Sakura!" Sakura gave Naruto an evil, evil glare. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto started to run and stand behind Sasuke when Kakashi appeared. "Kakashi-sensei, where did you go? And why is Raine with you?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face.

_So this must be Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura looks nice. Oh, wow, Sasuke is really…never mind. Never mind about Sakura too. Jeez. Once she saw look at Sasuke her face totally changed. They must be dating…oh well._

_Wow. Naruto was right. Raine is really pretty. She looks kind of shy though. I should talk to her after this, maybe we could be friends—wait! She just looked at Sasuke! My Sasuke! Oh no she doesn't! She will not have him!_

_Whoa. She's practically naked. She looks so shy, but she obviously must not be. A short black skirt with the left leg and right arm wrapped in black bandages, a black…I'll say very short tank top…covered with a long sleeved fish net shirt. Black bandages wrapping her hands. Thick, muscular legs, thin, but chiseled abdomen, small but strong arms. Long black hair, beautiful face, and black eyes…is there anything other than black on this chick other than her shoes? Holy shit. Why did I just check her out like that? What's wrong with me? I've never done this before. Why am I feeling _this _way _now? _Naruto was so right…I need to calm down._

_Look at them all looking at her like that. Now they know I'm right. Of course Sasuke finds her attractive. And Sakura is already jealous. He, he, he. I told them so._

"Alright everybody, this is Raine. She might be joining your group. We will find out tomorrow when she takes her tests. Anyone have any questions?" Kakashi told the group. "Why is she joining the group all of a sudden?" Sakura asked. "I'll explain that tomorrow," Kakashi replied. "How old are you?" Naruto asked. "I-I'm sixteen." Raine said shyly. Silence reigned for a while. "Well, is that all of the questions?" Kakashi asked kind of slowly. "Will you come eat ramen with me tonight, Raine?" Naruto asked Raine politely. Sakura's jaw almost hit the floor and if looks could kill, Naruto would have been dead from Sasuke's penetrating glare. Raine looked at Kakashi who nodded. "Sure, what time?"

"So this is your house?" Raine casually asked Kakashi. "Yeah. Do you think that you can remember where the Ramen shop is, Raine?" Raine nodded in agreement. _That was really nice of Naruto to ask me to eat with him. Sasuke might be attractive, but so far he hasn't shown anything else to like. Naruto is really nice, he kind of reminds me of Van. _"It will be time to meet Naruto in a minute, if you want to go ahead in and unpack that is fine." Kakashi didn't really have very much room in the house he was living in, since it was only him. "Here is the room you can stay in until we fix up your house. I know it is kind of small, but it should do." Raine walked into her new room and looked around. _This is fine, though I would feel more comfortable in my own house. I hope I don't seem rude to Kakashi. I really am happy that I finally have him, my _real _father. _Raine stopped unpacking her things and turned around to face Kakashi. Before Kakashi could ask what was wrong, Raine had thrown her arms around his neck. "Thank you for everything, Kakashi. You could have left me like those other men did. You didn't have to take me in…but I'm glad that you did. Thank you," Raine said, waiting for a response. "I'm glad too."

"Hi Naruto!" Raine said as she pulled the cloth away from in front of her face as she entered the Ramen shop. "Hey Raine! I didn't think that you were gonna come. You're 30 minutes late! You are already taking after Kakashi, and you haven't even spent one whole day with him yet!" _I wonder if I _

_should tell Naruto that Kakashi is my father. Probably not, if Kakashi wants them to know then he can tell them. I don't really want them to know everything about my past either. I'm afraid that they won't want to be friends with me if I do tell them. I don't even know if anyone other than Naruto wants to be my friend _now. _Oh well, I have only been here for a day; I should wait and see what happens. I'm just so nervous though…_

"Oh, goodnight Naruto! Thank you again for dinner!" Raine yelled to the retreating Naruto. "No problem, anytime!" Raine smiled to Naruto's response. _I really do like Naruto a lot. He didn't judge me at all when I told him really personal stuff. I didn't really mean to tell him that stuff, but for some reason I just feel like I can talk to him. "_Would you like me to walk you home?" Raine turned to see who was asking her. "What are you doing out here this late?" Sasuke looked around for a minute, "Taking a walk and you?" _Taking a walk, at this hour? _"I'm on my way back from having dinner with Naruto," Raine hid a smile when she saw Sasuke's reaction, "and no thank you. I can find his house on my own. Maybe some other time." _Was that the right thing to do? I kind of wanted him to walk with me, but I don't want him to think I'm like every other girl here. Naruto said that Sasuke has a fan group going on. He probably expects me to drool and hang all over him. _That _is definitely _not _going to happen. I'm not going to make a fool of myself. And plus, he probably thinks I'm a stupid outsider. He would rather have Sakura, or someone from his own village that's a lot prettier and stronger than me. I'm so weak, I shouldn't even be a ninja…_

SASUKE'S POV

_I wonder what Naruto and Raine are doing. Not that I really care. There is no way that she would like a loser like Naruto. And what makes you think she would like you? Ahhh…I don't know. I kind of hope she would like me…What am I saying?! I don't even know her! She could be an imposter, or, or a total bitch or something. She seems too timid and nice though. I wonder if she realizes how pretty she is. She doesn't act like it. _She _will probably have a fan group following her around in a couple of days. I need to stop thinking about her. I will just have to wait to get to know her better, I mean, looks aren't everything. I should go take a walk. That will keep my mind off of things…maybe I will see her when I'm out…_

_I didn't really expect to see her out here this late; she has to take those tests in the morning! She and Naruto must have had fun…I should probably ask if she wants me to walk her home. It's dark and she probably doesn't know her way around very well yet. _

",and no thank you. I can find his house on my own. Maybe some other time." _I can't believe I just heard that. I guess I'm kind of glad she is not all over me like the other girls…well actually I probably wouldn't mind . That kind of hurt. There is actually one girl that I wouldn't mind around me, and she doesn't want me? How ironic. Maybe I should be cold to her, maybe then she will be nicer…not that she wasn't nice, she just—just didn't do what _I _wanted her to do. I'm so selfish. Maybe I should find out about her past and stuff. Maybe then she will talk to me more once I understand her better. …WHY DO I EVEN WANT TO TALK TO HER?? …what's wrong with me…ugh…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto!! **

_Raine got home late last night. I hope she will be able to do well on those tests today. I am sure that Naruto and everybody would like her to join our group. _Kakashi walked up to the closed bedroom door, "Raine, You awake?" Kakashi asked as he lightly knocked on the door. After a minute of no reply he knocked and asked louder. Still, with no reply he decided to go ahead in to wake her up. "Whoa!" Kakashi turned his head to look away from his daughter. _Remind me to never come in here again when she is sleeping._ Raine laid sprawled across her bed clothed only in underwear and a long fish net shirt that came down to about mid-thigh. Kakashi saw a pillow lying next to his feet. _Maybe…_. Kakashi bent down and picked up the random pillow, only to free himself of it by throwing it viciously at Raine's head. Nothing happened. "Nooo waayyy…" Kakashi said to himself. _What am I supposed to do now? _ Just then Raine started to move a little. "Hmmm…" Kakashi turned back around to face her. Raine slowly sat up, holding the pillow in front of her. "Was that necessary?" Raine said with a look of pure vengeance. "Yes, it was. I tried to knock and yell at you, but you still didn't wake up. I decided to come in to wake you up when I realized that you were practically naked. That pillow happened to be next to me so I threw it at you hoping _it _would wake you up." Before Raine could stumble out an apology Kakashi continued, "No time for apologies, or you are going to be late for the tests." Raine's eyes widened in response. _Oh my God! I forgot about the tests. I_ have _to take them in order to even become a ninja here. Then I have to show them some simple jutsus. Tomorrow I have to show them some of my chakra techniques and my fighting abilities. _

_I'm sure that they are going to make me fight against a Chuunin or higher to see if I qualify to be in the same level as Naruto and Sasuke. I hope I can do it…_

"I hope she does alright," Kakashi said to himself, "I would like for her to stay with my group, but I don't know what rouge ninja teach younger ones." After leaving Raine, Kakashi started back to his group. "KaaaKaaashiii. You're late again…" Naruto said, plainly annoyed. "I had to show Raine where the academy is," Kakashi said in a matter of fact attitude, "by the way, talking about Raine, you guys were out kinda late last night."Naruto blushed a little. "Hn," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "like you could ever get a girl friend." Naruto turned around to face Sasuke. "Wanna bet? And besides, I don't even like Raine like that. We were out late because we were just talking and stuff. She told me about her past and why she was here. But the weirdest thing to me was about this guy named Van." Sakura took a step forward. "Why is Raine here, Sensei?" Kakashi looked at Sakura and then looked at the other boys. "I'll tell you after Naruto tells us his story about Van, and why it was so weird to him."

SCENE CHANGE

_They want the exact measurements? How am I supposed to know? I just know it's right by looking at it, I don't have to measure it. I can't believe this. This question is almost as bad as the flower questions. "You are a female ninja, so you should know this stuff. It is just something that all females are supposed to know." That is what Iruka-sensei said. I don't know why I need to know the name of the flower that looks good with anther flower. I have eyes. I could just pick certain ones that match each other. It is not that hard. I'm glad Grandma taught me the names of those herbs though, that helped a lot. Now, back to the test. I only have a few more _

_questions and I will be done. Then all I have to do is a simple clone justu, and then that is all for today! It is already past lunch though, I hope I will have enough energy to do anything at all after this. _

BACK TO KAKASHI

"So she is here to find her father?" Sasuke asked. "Yes." Kakashi and Naruto both replied. "Well, has she found him?" He countered. Right before Kakashi was about to answer Raine joined them. "How did you do on your tests?" Kakashi said as he turned to face Raine. "I'm not really sure. Iruka-sensei said that he would let you know tonight so I can continue with my chakra techniques tomorrow." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all turned to face Kakashi. "Chakra attacks?" They all asked at once. "Tomorrow Raine will show a few of us how powerful her best chakra technique is. Since she wasn't here with us training, we don't know that much about her skills. We are just trying to figure out what she is good at, and if she is good enough to join group seven." Everybody looked enlightened after Kakashi explained what was going on; even Raine understood a little better. "So what technique are you going to do tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. Raine looked down for a moment, obviously thinking about how to reply. "Well, I don't know if I should do my most powerful attack." Raine said with her head down. "Why not? What is your attack called?" Kakashi said to Raine, trying to make her feel better. "Well, I don't really want to because once I used it in the rouge village, no one would talk to me anymore, and I _have_ to kill something when I use it. I don't know what it is called. Father never told me what it was called." Naruto and Sakura looked a little scared and Sasuke looked like he didn't believe anything Raine was saying, which made her not want to use it even 

more. Kakashi was the only one really interested in her technique. "You have to kill when you use it? Why don't you explain to me what it looks like, or anything about it. Maybe I can figure out what it is." Raine raised her head to look at her father. _I guess I can._ "Well, first of all, I don't know how I did it the first time. There were about ten guys around me. Some of them were trying to…you know…there aren't a lot of female rouge ninja, so…anyways, I didn't know what to do and they weren't leaving me alone. I panicked and I felt a lot of energy gathering in my right arm. When there was so much energy that it hurt, or burned, I sort of pushed it into the ground. I could see the other men's energy, so I sort of connected, or sent mine to theirs. I could see other types of energy around me as well, but I can tell the different types apart, and see everyone around me within my actual seeing distance with that type of energy. When I woke up, I found out that I killed six people. I didn't mean to. And I accidently killed one of my only friends. He just happened to be nearby, and I didn't know it was him. Once I recovered, my father ordered me to train night and day in order to master my new technique. As much as I tried, I couldn't do it again. The only thing I could muster up was the ball of energy I had at first, before I sent it into the ground, and that ball of energy wasn't nearly as powerful as the first one I did. I knew the little lightning ball wasn't like the big one I could channel. It didn't feel the same, but my father told me to try and do the same thing with that one as the first, so I did. I woke up again a week later. I taught myself how to master the little lightning ball after a while of training, and I just now found out how to do the big lightening ball one when I was on my way to this village."

Everyone around her looked shocked. They didn't know what say. Sakura: _She must be really strong._ Naruto:_ No way! _Sasuke: _That sounds like Chidori! _Kakashi: _How is that _

_possible?_ "Raine, can you show me the little lightening ball one now? You can save your big one for tomorrow, but how did you perfect your big one on the way over here without killing anyone? And how do you plan to do it tomorrow?" Kakashi looked as if he was in a daze. He still couldn't believe what he just heard. And how could she see energy? He would just have to wait and find out tomorrow when he saw her do it with his own eyes. "Well, to answer your first question: I used animals. I simply found hazardous animals and tried to gather them in one place and keep them there. Once I did that, I practiced until I could do it on command. And sure, I can do the little one right now." Raine grabbed her right arm with her left and focused all of her energy there.

"There. Is that good enough for you?" Kakashi's eyes were wide open, for once, and Sasuke and Naruto were speechless. "Kakashi-sensei, isn't that the same technique that you and Sasuke can do?" Sakura asked. "Y-Yes. Yes, it is. Raine, that attack is called Chidori. I don't know how you discovered that one on your own. And the other one you talked about, well, I have never heard of anything like it. I guess I will just have to wait until tomorrow to see. Do you know how many of those you can do a day?" Raine thought for a moment, "I _can_ do four, but if I did do the fourth one, I wouldn't be able to move or think at all. So I would say three." _No way! She can do more than me! She must be bluffing! _Sasuke would not let himself believe that _this_ _girl _could be stronger than him. Raine seemed to notice everyone's discomfort, including her own. _Why do they all look like that? I knew I shouldn't have told them about it. Now everyone here is going to treat me like they did at the other village._ Raine looked up Kakashi. He was looking at her strange. She looked around at everyone else; they too had a strange look. Raine put her head back down to hid her face as she tried to hold back tears. _Is it _

_fear? Why?! Why are they looking at me like that? Maybe I never should have come here. Even my father, Kakashi, is looking at me like that. _"Ummm, I'm a bit tired, I think I should go." Raine turned around and ran back towards Kakashi's house.

Once everyone calmed down a bit and discussed Raine's "ability", they didn't really know what to think. Kakashi wanted to believe her, but thought that what she explained was impossible. Sasuke didn't want to believe, but believed that anything was possible. Sakura and Naruto both believed Raine, they didn't see a reason not to. "I think that you guys hurt Raine's feelings. I mean, she just ran off and stuff." Kakashi looked over at Sakura. "Oh no…that look she gave me. You guys go on home, I'll see you tomorrow." _I've got to get home to check on her. I hope I didn't hurt her too bad. She told us how they treated her after they saw her attack, and then we pretty much did the same thing. Sakura and Naruto are right; there is no reason not to trust her. How could I have been so stupid?!--_ "What was all of that about? Kakashi -sensei just left all of a sudden." Naruto and Sakura both looked at Sasuke. "Stupid. Didn't you hear what Raine told us?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I was listening." "Well Sasuke, you must not have heard her tell us about how the people in the rogue village treated her after their discovery of her powers. We pretty much just did the same thing. She probably feels unwanted or something. I think Kakashi is going to find her," Sakura replied. Naruto started to run in the direction Kakashi and Raine left in, "I'm going to make sure everything is alright with Raine!" "Me too!" Sakura added as she ran behind Naruto. _I guess I'll just go for a walk then. I don't really care what happens to her. _

SCENE CHANGE

_I'm not going to leave. They just need a little time to understand me, right? I knew I shouldn't have said anything to them. I've been walking for a while and a storm is on its way. I hope I can find my way back through the woods. _The wind started to blow a little harder, causing leaves to be ripped from the branches of the trees. _Wow. The wind is really picking up. Next comes the rain. I can already smell it. I love walking in the rain, but not thunderstorms. I should probably start heading back. Who is that?_

SASUKE'S POV

_I didn't know that it was going to storm this quickly. I thought that I could at least get to the river and back. Who is that? Oh. Its Raine…I don't know how to act around her. She is so timid, and it looks like almost everything that I say hurts her feelings. I don't like to see girls cry. As a matter of fact, I hate it. I would do anything to stop a girl from crying. Well, I don't mind making Sakura or someone like her cry, but Raine is different…I should probably be nice. _"Raine, what are you doing out here?" Raine tried not to look up into Sasuke's eyes._ That was the first time he has ever said my name. It's kind of strange when you think about it… _"I was taking a walk. I didn't know that the storm was going to be here so fast."_ Why won't she ever look at me when she talks to me? That gets on my nerves. _"Raine, I'm not going to bite. Why won't you look at me? It really gets on my nerves." Raine looked up at him and blushed. _Whenever I look at his eyes I can't look away. It's like they are slowly pulling me in or something. _ "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I just…I just… I don't know…" _God. She looks Hinata around Naruto. I wonder? Naaah. She's just really shy. _"Kakashi and the others are probably worried about you. They are trying to find you right now." Raine looked back at Sasuke in surprise. _Really? _

_That…that means a lot. Thanks, Sasuke. _"I should probably get back then." Sasuke followed her a little ways back. _I still can't see how she can be so shy, but wear those kinds of clothes…_ "Sorry about earlier. You just gave us a shock. Most people can't do the things you said you could." Raine kept walking for a ways before answering. "You don't believe me, do you?" "No, I don't."

_Why do I feel like crying? I'm such a wimp. I cry over everything. Of course he doesn't believe me, or maybe he just doesn't _want _to believe me. _"You know Sasuke, just because you're not the most powerful one in the group anymore doesn't mean that you can take out your jealousy on me." _Was that a little too harsh? He is an arrogant bastard, but I'm sure he just wants someone's attention. Not having a family must be tough on him…. _Sasuke looked shocked. A smart-ass comment like that was not what he expected from someone like Raine. "Hn. I was going to ask if you wanted me to walk you home again, but it seems I was turned down before I even bothered to waste my time." And with that, Sasuke was off. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he was out of sight. _I didn't really mean what I said…I don't think that I am stronger than him. I was just trying to show him that he isn't the center of the world…and he was going to be nice. I guess I messed up. I should apologize to him next time I see him. _

Raine slowly walked up to Kakashi's house, completely soaked. "Raine! Where have you been? Sasuke came by and said that he saw you in the woods, but that was a while ago! Come on in and change out of those clothes before you get sick. Remember, you have a big day tomorrow." Kakashi smiled a little as Raine entered the warm house. "Yeah, I remember."

**AN: I would realllllllllyyyy appreciate it if SOMEONE would review lolI feel like my story is boring and what not, but I will never know unless someone tells me! So PLEASE! Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

I definitely don't own naruto!

Raine slowly sat up in her warm, soft, comfortable bed. _I don't want to get up. I feel kind of sick too. I must be coming down with something from being out in the rain last night. _~sigh~ Raine finally slipped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Are you ready for today, Raine?" Kakashi greeted her with a question that she really didn't want to hear. _I hate mornings. I hate people in the morning. I hate talking in the morning. This is everything I hate…I should answer though. Kakashi is trying to be nice. _"As ready as I'm ever gonna be."

When Raine got to the testing place she became very nervous. Her three other teammates, Kakashi, and the Hokage were there to watch her perform. "So you are going to execute your most powerful attack today?" the Hokage asked. "Well, it is the most powerful when it comes damage and actual power, but it has many weak points," the Hokage nodded, letting her continue, "For instance, it is kind of dangerous with allies around because I can't tell people apart, and I can't move when I use it, so I'm left completely open for attack. Another really bad affect from using it is that I am completely drained afterwards. I can barely stand. I have to be careful towards the end because I usually fall before I can cut off my chakra flow. The impact from me hitting the ground makes the lightning go crazy for a little bit before I can get it under control again. I will show all of you my attack if you promise that someone will catch me before I hit the ground. I don't want to accidentally hurt someone if my chakra goes haywire." "I'm sure that we can accomplish that with five people standing around!"

Once Raine's three teammates caught several hazardous animals and put them in cages scattered around the forest, she began the technique. All five people were wrapped around her watching with unblinking eyes. A ball of lightning, slightly bigger than Chidori, appeared in her right hand. The sphere grew and grew, until finally—Raine slammed it towards the ground. They all watched the lines of lightning for a moment. They could not believe that she was actually doing this, sending her chakra out in different paths, each line with the power of Chidori. All at once they jumped into the forest. They had to see the lightning actually hit its target. They all watched as the lines of lightening crawled along the ground, dodging obstacles, until it met its goal. This whole experience was unbelievable. They had never seen anything like it.

Sasuke looked from the sizzling vermin to Raine, as if he was trying to make sure what he was seeing was real. When he looked back at her he noticed that she was wobbling a little bit. _Oh yeah. We are supposed to catch her before she falls. No one else seems to notice that she is getting weak. I guess that means that I will have to do it…she is so bothersome_. Sasuke started to run back towards Raine, which caught Kakashi's attention. "Oh crap." Kakashi headed back right behind Sasuke. About half way there Sasuke noticed the strands of lightning retreating back towards Raine. _I guess she pulls them back into her or something instead of sending them out until they fade like most people do. I should probably hurry. _

Sasuke held Raine in his arms, trying not to get too near to the ball of chakra. _I made it here just in time. I would have let Kakashi get her, but it would have been too late. _Sasuke and Kakashi watched Raine as she pulled the lightning back in through her arm. Her face was contorted with pain. Sasuke watched her as the Hokage and Kakashi joined her side. Raine opened her eyes once the pain eased a little so she could finish withdrawing her chakra back into her. Sasuke's grip tightened on her shoulders while Kakashi and the Hokage made a surprising noise. _Sharingan?! How could this be? It's not possible! Unless…Itachi? _Raine looked up into Sasuke's shocked eyes, and then back to Kakashi and the Hokage. _Why are they looking at me so weird for?_ Raine finally finished withdrawing her chakra. Her eyes still locked with Sasuke, started to change back to their original form. "I didn't know that your eyes were blue…I thought that they were black." Sasuke was surprised that he had even said that after what had just happened. _Why am I talking about her blue eyes when I should be asking about the Sharingan? _Just then Kakashi stepped forward to look at her. "Raine, why didn't you tell us that you could use Sharingan?" Raine looked at Kakashi with a puzzled face, "Sharingan? I don't have Sharingan. That is only a blood line limit. What are you talking about?" _She doesn't even know? _"Never mind about that, we will discuss it later. Sasuke, take Raine back to Kakashi's house so she can get some rest. Kakashi, you come with me." As the Hokage and Kakashi headed out, Raine tried to stand up to walk so Sasuke wouldn't have to carry her. Her attempt was in vain. As soon as she stood her knees gave way and she crumbled back down into Sasuke's arms. "Wow Raine! That was awesome!" Naruto ran up to Raine with a huge smile on his face. _I wish I could say something back, but my energy is going fast. I can barely keep my eyes open now. _"Is Raine okay, Sasuke?" _That dirty little—Ahhh! How come Sasuke has to hold her?! _Sakura's outer appearance was completely different than her true feelings that she kept inside. "Yeah, I think that she is alright. She probably just needs some sleep, like the Hokage said. You guys clean up here while I take her back to Kakashi's." Sasuke stood up carrying Raine bridal style. _She is too heavy to carry all the way to Kakashi's like this. _Sasuke decided to change the way he was holding her. He skillfully sat Raine up and then threw her over his shoulder. Sasuke and Sakura blushed while Naruto tried to suck the blood running out of his nose back in. Everyone had gotten an eye full of black panties. Not that they hadn't ever seen girls' underwear before, but that they were on an ass that they had never seen before is what affected them. _Yeah, I don't think that this is going to work either…_ Sasuke sat Raine back down and turned quickly so that she was facing his back. Sasuke carefully pulled Raine onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Raine? Do you think that you can hang on long enough to get to Kakashi's?" Raine tried to speak, but just decided to nod. "Good. Let's go!"

Raine inhaled deeply. _He smells so good. I feel kind of creepy, but I just can't stop. His scent, it makes me want to go to sleep. It is so comforting, yet at the same time it makes me want to just hold him down and take…well…him. It's a strange feeling. Feeling so calm and mellow, but excited and turned on at the same time. I hope I can fall asleep soon so I will quit thinking about this stuff. _

Sasuke gripped Raine's thighs. _She is barely holding on to me with her arms. I'm trying not to let her fall off. _Sasuke could hear and feel her soft breaths next to his ear. _I like the way her legs feel around me. I know I shouldn't, but I just can't help it. And holding them…they are so soft and…What am I saying?! What is wrong with me!? I like the way it feels to have her head laying near mine and her chin on my shoulder. I guess I just like her being on me…I am just feeling weird because I've never had a female this pretty touching me. That has to be it. I mean, I don't like her, so why else would I feel this way? _Sasuke continued to jump from branch to branch. _I definitely like the way her boobs feel pressed against my back…I'd like it better if…What am I thinking? Here we go again. I should think of something else…Training…yes, training. We are going to check Raine's physical strength tomorrow. I'm curious to see if she is any good and what style she uses. I'm dying to know why she has Sharingan. Is she related to me? That must be why Kakashi and the Hokage went to talk. I'll have to ask Kakashi later. _

Sasuke found Raine's room on his second try. _I guess I will just lay her on her bed or something. I mean, what else am I suppose to do? I can't, well, I won't undress her, and I don't like feet, so I don't really want to take her shoes off. Naruto should have done this instead of me. _"Sasuke? Can you…take my shoes off please? I'm sorry I'm such a burden." Raine's voice shocked Sasuke. _I didn't know she was still awake! …and…ugh…I really don't like feet. Since the Hokage ordered me to take care of her, I guess this applies. _Sasuke readied himself for the task he was about to take on. He slowly removed the female ninja's shoe, which revealed a quite attractive foot, to be a foot…_Whew! I was expecting a clammy, white, gross foot. Toes are so nasty. There have only been a few feet that I don't mind to look at other than my own, and hers are now one of them. Toes not too fat, nor too skinny, not too long, nor too short. None of that deformed shit from breaking bones either. At least now my nausea is gone…that is a pretty anklet. I can't believe I thought that…dear Kami…not only am I becoming a horny teenager, but now I'm starting to make queer comments…. _Sasuke noticed two anklets on Raine's right foot. They both looked exactly alike. They had little pieces of carved sea shells dangling from the twine. The shells were very shiny and kind of looked like slices of a pearl. _This must be from her home land. I wonder if she misses it. She looks like she would love the water. What am I talking about? My thoughts have been very, very _crazy_ lately. What is wrong with me? First I am talking about her feet and how I like her to touch me, and now I am daydreaming about her past? I think that _I _need to go home and get some sleep. _Sasuke got up to leave and noticed that Raine had chill bumps all over her. _I should put her under the covers first before I leave. _Sasuke started to pull the covers back on one side of the bed. "Wait," Raine lifted up the right side of her skirt to reveal something tied onto her thigh. Sasuke blushed a dark scarlet as he tried to figure out how to untie the pouch. Sasuke didn't care much about what was in the pouch, all ninja had secret weapons and stuff. All Sasuke could think about was leaving so he wouldn't have to think about Raine.

Once Raine was covered Sasuke noticed that Raine looked kind of flushed. Sasuke slowly put his hand on her forehead. _She has a fever. I wonder if this is another side affect from her attack, or if it is because she was out in the rain yesterday. I should probably fix up some damp cloths to keep her fever away. _Sasuke returned a little later with a cool damp cloth. As he layed it on her head, she said, "Sasuke, you didn't have to do all of this." "I know. And I am not doing it because I want to. The only reason why I am doing it is because Hokage-sama asked me to." Raine didn't reply verbally, but instead turned her head to one side in order to hide a tear that slipped down her cheek. "Raine, I--" "Naruto Uzamaki is here!" Naruto and Sakura came running into the room. Both had different reasons for their hurried arrivals. "Raine has a fever, so I think that one of us should stay here until Kakashi-sensei gets back." "Why don't we all just stay here and wait. Who knows, we could have some fun!" Sakura smiled as sweet as she could at Naruto and Sasuke. "Hn," and "Whatever," were the only replies they gave her.

_Damn it! Kakashi couldn't tell me anything about Raine's Sharingan. It's not possible for her to have the Sharingan, unless Itachi had a kid. She came here looking for her father, and Itachi use to live here. That would make Raine my niece…and then I would feel really creepy for thinking some of the stuff I have thought about her. Oh well, I will ask her about it when she wakes up. She has been asleep for a while. Tomorrow will be day three. When she is fully recovered we will continue with testing her skills. It should be very interesting. _

_**For those of you that read this boring, lame story, I apologize for not updating in like…. 8 months. I've had to move twice and in the process again. And between work, my boyfriend, and friends, I barely get on here anymore. I suck, I know **_


End file.
